The Jade Quest
by VictoriousAgain
Summary: "Promise me one thing, Jade. When that idiot comes grovelling back to you for forgiveness, and believe me, he will, I don't want you letting him off easy." / Beck discovers that the guys of Hollywood Arts aren't as afraid of Jade as he initially thought.
1. Part 1

**IMPORTANT: inspired by Khays old fiction "the best revenge." Honestly my favourite fic in the world. Go check it out. This is part 1 of 2 chapters. If you want an update….**

 **REMEMBER TO REVIEW :)**

* * *

Jade quietly growls as she looks over at the usual table their group sits at in the Asphalt Café. Beck was already seated, Tori on one side and Andre on the other. Robbie was perched opposite him and seemed to be preoccupied with Rex. Cat hadn't arrived yet, which might explain why there didn't appear to be much communication going on.

It had been just over four months since Jade and Beck had broken up, and still, their little friendship circle seemed to be struggling to re-adjust to a normal state of interaction. Jade felt partially responsible. She still refused to address Beck no matter how civil he tried to behave. She found that avoiding him tended to be the easiest option for everyone, and thankfully she managed to keep herself quite busy. Who would've thought that Jade West would become so involved with student life at Hollywood Arts? Still, she had to admit that immersing herself in creativity brought a certain level of therapeutic calmness into her life. Not to mention that it had been an interesting experience to realise that talent was not limited to her one group of companions. In fact, most students, especially in the higher years, all seemed to have ample skills.

Jade was beginning to feel like her old self again. Confident, yet still eager to grasp and learn from any worthy opportunity presented to her. The excitement she had once experienced when she first started at this school was rekindling within her, and as awesome as that was, it would have been so much better if she could just get over that one hindrance. Beck.

Jade was just contemplating whether she should sneak off, find Cat, and go out for lunch somewhere else when Tori glanced up from her salad and caught sight of Jade watching them.

Tori looked like she was about to call out, then thought better of it and quickly stood up muttering, "bathroom" as she briskly walked over to where Jade stood, half concealed by a pillar in the under-croft.

Jade was thankful for Tori's surprising amount of tact. The last thing she wanted was for every eye to fall on her. If Cat had seen her, she surely would have begun yelling and waving. The thought alone made Jade cringe.

"Hey, Jade." Tori smiled gently, speaking quietly as she approached.

"Yeah. Hey." She drawled. "What do you want?"

Tori's smile faltered slightly, but bravely she continued, "I was just thinking, if you'd be more comfortable we could go to Nozu's for lunch today by ourselves! Say we're working on a project or something."

Jade had been making an effort (well… more of an effort than usual) to be less vicious towards Vega, especially since the whole Platinum Music Awards debacle. Tori's loyalty had finally convinced Jade to ease off with her aggression and actually accept Tori's offer of friendship. However, her optimistic, go-lucky personality was so sweet that it made Jade's teeth hurt, and she found that small doses were more than enough.

"Yeah, let's not do that. I'm fine." Jade sighed. "Come on." She called over her shoulder as she strutted to their table.

Beck immediately looked up as she approached.

"Hey." He greeted, trying to be friendly. Though he wouldn't admit it, Beck missed Jade interacting with him more than anything. He was even beginning to realise that he longed for Jade's witty banter and sarcastic comments directed towards him. Anything was better than her current exhibition of utter indifference towards him. Even if they were no longer dating, Beck was determined to try and re-establish a friendship between them at least.

"Nope." Was Jade's flat response as she slid between Robbie and Tori.

Atomically, Beck's smile dropped to a frown as he resumed picking at his food.

"Hey Jade, I've been meaning to ask you, can you help with my next magic video for theSlap?" Robbie asked eagerly once Jade was seated.

"Yeah, this dork needs all the help he can get," Rex attested in his arms.

Beck glanced up to read Jade's expression. Her lips were tightly pursed and Beck was sure she'd refuse, which was why he nearly dropped his fork when Jade replied,

"I guess so. But I'm busy for the next two weeks. You'll have to wait."

"You're awesome." Robbie gushed.

"Duh." Jade snipped.

Beck couldn't help the chortle that escaped his lips. Andre looked up coyly and sniggered into his drink.

"Oh my gosh, look Jade. Cute guys at 10 o'clock." Tori suddenly squealed, interrupting Jade who had just turned to quip at Beck.

Two seniors, the epitome of what one might call "hot" were swaggering over in their direction. It was like a scene out of a movie. Every head turned to stare at the handsome pair. It was quite uncommon for anyone from the older years to be seen in the Asphalt Café, especially popular upperclassmen.

One boy, clad in a black leather jacket and tight black jeans though it was summer was scanning the area. He had a glistening eyebrow piercing that matched Jade's, and though he was slightly shorter than Beck, it was clear that he was well built with thick biceps and a jawline that could cut glass. His thick black hair was sleeked back, and he looked like he belonged in a rock band. His companion was slightly taller but just as sturdy. He had shaggy blonde hair and tan skinned. He looked like he could have just appeared off the beach, and unlike his scowling companion, he wore a wide, excited smile. His own eyes scanned the tables till they fell on the one that Tori and her friends were seated at. Happily, he nudged his friend and pointed in their direction. Immediately they started approaching.

"Looks like we've got company." Andre mused.

"They probably want Tori for a song or something." Stated Robbie as he watched the pair approach.

Tori blushed but it was clear that she was thrilled as she eagerly sat up straight. Jade rolled her eyes at the scene and leaned down to pick up her food.

It was at that moment the guy in the leather jacket slammed his hands down on their table and leant forward so that he was only an inch away from Jade West's face. His companion, slightly more respectful but still entirely obvious, seated himself down opposite Jade without invitation and eyed her up and down.

Jade was completely caught off guard as her eyes widened in surprise. Quickly though, she switched from shock to defiance in a matter of seconds. Never being one to back down from a challenge, Jade glared back at the boys without a word.

The one leaning close to her finally sat back and turned to his friend.

"Well shit. You're right. She's the one."

"$20, pay up." His friend laughed gleefully.

"Umm, excuse me. Sorry to be rude, but who-" Tori began to say, but was interrupted by the blonde-haired boy who loudly declared,

"Jade West… I need your body."

The reactions were instantons.

"How dare you?" Tori gasped.

"Hey guys, not cool." Squeaked Robbie.

"Yo, back off." Affirmed Andre.

"Excuse me, who the hell do you think you are?" yelled Beck, perhaps the most outraged.

Jade simply raised an eyebrow.

"Purely for artistic purposes. I'm Ruben by the way."

"And I… do not care," Jade smirked with a roll of her eyes. "Later losers."

She made to get up to leave when the boy called Ruben turned to his friend, "Jason, bring out the bribes."

The senior, supposedly called Jason stared piercingly at Jade. His eyes were a striking green, complementing his dark hair and outfit.

"Listen, West. We need you to hear us out." Jason drawled. Though he spoke in a calm tone, his voice still commanded a sense of authority.

"Let's see… would you be willing to give us your time in exchange for these gifts." Ruben babbled, a lot more energetically.

Eagerly he pulled out a bag filled to the brim with various goodies. Proudly, he laid out a large coffee, a chocolate and strawberry doughnut, a pair of sharp scissors, a magazine with a pretty model on the front, a black leather bound sketch pad, and a small jar in which what looked like a large cyst was contained.

Jade's eyes glinted with desire as she reached for the scissors first before uttering,

"Fine. You have 40 seconds."

"Great." Jason shrugged. "Ruben here, for as much of a loser and a pain in the ass as he is, happens to be a close acquaintance of mine."

"You can say 'friend' you know." Ruben pouted.

Tori lightly laughed as she winked at Jade. Jade looked disgusted at this action which she vented by piercing the scissors into the model's eyes on the magazine cover. Tori gulped and shuffled closer to Beck, who was raptly watching the exchange in confusion.

"And it just so happens that after six years of this Kid helping me out, he now requires some assistance from me and another model for his college portfolio application."

"And your body is perfection." Gushed Ruben, intervening.

"So you need Jade to model?" gasped Tori. Beck was still looking mutinous as he shook his head in bafflement.

"Yes." Jason growled at her stupidity, his eyes not leaving Jade's. "So, what do you say, West? Will you help?"

"Pity. You would have had more luck if you were asking just for sex." Jade smirked.

Instantly Robbie choked on the sip of water he had just taken. Tori gasped loudly, and Beck's ears turned a sudden red. Only Andre laughed but quickly hid it behind a cough.

With that, Jade strutted off feeling oddly content for the first time in a long while.

"Damn. Did we come on too strong?" Ruben asked, turning to face Jason without acknowledging the rest of the group seated around him. He seemed rather disappointed, but grinned happily when he pointed at the empty table. Jade had taken all of their bribes with her.

"No. Don't worry. That little Red Head who's always hanging around her might be of some assistance. We can go talk to her next, see if she can convince West to help."

"Just hold up a second." Beck finally intervened. "Who even are you guys?"

Robbie and Tori looked concerned, Beck had never raised his voice around them before, and it was clear that the usually cool and collected Beck was extremely put off but the abnormality of the scene that had just occurred.

"You're Beck Oliver, right?" Jason quizzed, looking over at Beck with bored eyes.

"Well, yeah." Beck replied bashfully. He didn't realise that his reputation had gotten him noticed even by the seniors at Hollywood Arts.

"Ha. You're the idiot who let West go. Moron." Jason laughed tauntingly, and with those words turned back to Ruben.

Beck's mouth dropped open, his momentary bubble of egotism bursting like a balloon.

"She sure is something special." Mused Ruben, grinning as a dazed expression took over his face. "Remember when she sang that duet with Maxx? Damn, she was incredible."

"Sorry, when did this happen?" Tori asked perplexed. Her eyes were still as wide as saucers as she tried to comprehend the situation at hand. She wasn't used to being ignored either, but her curiosity was getting the better of her as she listened to the boys speak about Jade.

"Oh, just after the Platinum music awards. While everyone was caught up celebrating some Vega chick, Maxx needed to find a partner for our music class, and let me tell you, I don't the entire senior male population has ever fallen in love so fast with a chick before." Ruben explained breezily, smiling in Tori's direction.

At these words, the entire tables' jaws dropped.

"And hence started the Jade Quest." Remarked Jason with a coy smirk.

"The-the what?" Gaped Tori.

"The Jade Quest." Repeated Jason. "Turns out that West chick can literally do anything."

"She can sing, dance, act, write, direct, paint." Ruben counted on his fingers

"Not to mention she's smoking hot." Jason interjected, causing both Robbie and Beck to splutter.

"And dear Lord, when the male population found out she was single…" Ruben trailed off, once again starring wistfully up into the sky.

"Too bad most guys who dared asked her out ended up with black eyes and shredded textbooks." Jason smirked.

"Wait… Most?" Beck asked, trying to keep his tone light but his eyes flickered in concern.

Ignoring him, Jason continued, "But still, every so often someone manages to present her with a song or script that she can't turn down, and then once again, we get to be astounded by the perfection that is Jade West. I wish she accepted Helen's offer to bump her up to our year."

"WHAT?" The entire table yelled.

"Well, she's really smart." Ruben pointed out.

"She is?" Tori asked, turning to face Andre who also looked bewildered by this piece of information.

"It's true," Robbie admitted. "She's the only person who consistently tops the class."

"Not everyone needs to flaunt their talent. I hear that Sikowtiz has an obsession with that Vega girl, so Jade hardly gets cast in his plays. What a waste of talent." uttered Jason.

Tori blushed deeply and Andre frowned.

Defensively, he rebuked, "Hey, watch it now. Tori over here is that "Vega girl" you keep referring to."

"Oh hey, no hate." Ruben assured, flashing her another bright smile, "We know you're really talented. Jade, however, is just something else."

"Yep." Jason agreed. "Which is why no one can work out why this idiot dumped her." Jason snickered, gesturing at Beck.

Beck spluttered soundlessly, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to think of a response.

"Well, see you around. We've got a red head to catch." Called Ruben, and as quickly as they had appeared, they both left again, leaving the table in baffled silence.

"What just happened." Tori gasped.

Beck looked like he was thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

Turns out Cat is not a difficult person to find. Jason and Ruben managed to track her down in record time. They were told to follow the sound of loud, high pitch laughter, and sure enough, they ended up in front of a very pink locker where a hysterical Cat stood in front of.

"Caterina Valentine. Enchanté." Ruben boomed, grasping Cat's hand and kissing it repeatedly.

Cat was in a fit of giggles.

"Hi there." She squealed, twirling a strand of her hair around her finger. "I'm Cat!"

"We know." Jason assured her. "I'm Jason Norved, and this is Ruben Peters." He stated, jabbing a thumb in Ruben's direction.

"Hi, Jason. Hi, Ruben" Cat chorused. "Hey Jasey, you look like my friend Jade." Cat beamed, playing with Jason's jacket.

"Funny you should mention her…" Ruben began slowly.

"Nooo." Cat rebuked, cutting him off, "Jade doesn't like when I call her funny."

"What? No, listen Kid." Jason intervened, perplexed. "Could you help us out? We need Jade to help us with a project and were thinking that you might be able to convince her."

"So… you want me to do a mission? Like a superhero." Cat queried, a dazed, happy expression lighting up her face.

"Whatever you want, Kiddo." Jason sighed, shaking his head in a bemused fashion. It completely alluded him as to how Jade West could possibly be friends with this ditzy, giggly girl.

"Hehe, I like you, Jason. You remind me of Jade." Cat chirped. "Do you have a tattoo too?"

"Um, yes." He admitted, looking at Ruben who was watching the exchange in wonder, completely marveled by the sheer craziness that was Cat Valentine.

"Ooohhh I want to see!" Gushed Cat, pushing his sleeve up his arm. "Oh wow, that's a big skull." She gasped, tracing the outline of an elaborately designed and detailed tat.

Just as Ruben opened his mouth to make a comment, a loud voice from behind the trio suddenly boomed,

"Oy, you better not be harassing Cat."

Turning around, Ruben and Jason were met with the sight of silver scissors being snapped dangerously close to their faces as Jade West glared at the pair.

"It's okay, Jade." Cat giggled, "I like these two. Jason showed me his tattoo." Cat continued, pulling Jason's arm to show Jade.

Jade looked down and felt her eyes widen in appreciation.

"Not too bad." She muttered, observing the design. "Who drew it?" She muttered.

"I did." Beamed Ruben, "it was a present to my dear ol' friend Jason here."

Jason shrugged and looked down at Jade. She was about a foot shorter than him, "He's good, West. And believe me, I don't give out compliments freely. You'll regret not working with him."

Jade looked up at Jason sceptically. "Jason Norved, right? You got suspended last term for destroying the cheerleaders' lockers?" she quizzed, a thin smile threatening to break across her face.

"Yep. Not only were they pink, those ditzes were beginning to add lace detail to the design. My locker is in that corridor. My eyes do not deserve to be assaulted by that garbage."

"HEY. I like pink." Cried Cat. Ruben patted her head sympathetically.

"I heard the only reason they didn't expel you was because you're a fricken talented actor and screenplay writer." She continued.

"Pretty much." Jason shrugged confidently.

"And he's a good model. Well, at least for me he is. His body is a great canvas to work on, and the pair of you are like a couple of sublime Greek Gods. Listen, Jade, I need to submit a good portfolio. I have a scholarship riding on this. I will literally do anything if you agree to help." Ruben begged.

"Anything? Even dispose of a certain ex-lover of mine?" Jade muttered sourly.

Cat gasped and grabbed Jade's hand, "She doesn't mean that." She cried.

Jason laughed, "Would be my pleasure, West." He breathed, leaning in close, "You were way too good for him anyway."

"That is too true." Jade sighed, pushing Jason away. "Alright, Ruben, you've got yourself a model."

The loud squeal that erupted from Ruben's lips was enough to make both Jade and Jason wince.

"You are the best, group hug." He screamed, and he grabbed Jade and Jason in a tight grasp, ignoring Jade's furious screams of,

"NO!"

"I want to join in!" resounded Cat, and happily Ruben scooped her up too.

Jade and Jason were furiously yelling so loudly that it was enough to draw the attention of the entire corridor. It was also at precisely the moment Beck stepped into the hallway only to witness Jade toppling down onto Jason who had finally managed to break free from Ruben's firm grasp, only to fall the ground with Jade on top of him. Beck was about to race over and give her a hand up, when a sight so rare and alarming made him freeze up in shock. A small smile had appeared on Jade's face as she straddled Jason who was now groaning as he rubbed the back of his head. Cat and Ruben were still laughing hysterically as Ruben swooped down and raised Jade to her feet while Cat offered a helping hand to Jason. Still giggling and muttering, the four of them left together, completely unaware of the ruckus they had caused. The silence of the corridor was only broken when some girl called out,

"Wow, that freaky goth couple looks hot together."

Beck clenched his teeth as he strode away, trying to block out the sounds of numerous people calling out in agreement.

* * *

Later that afternoon, the gang found themselves scattered out aimlessly at Tori Vega's house. Andre had been playing notes on the Vegas' piano, following no particular tune. Tori was spread out on the couch, sighing miserably to herself every few minutes. Robbie was engrossed with his pear pad, and Beck simply sat at the dining table, the scene of Jade straddling another man replaying clearly in his mind.

Tori let out another loud sigh from the couch, distracting Beck from the terrible mental image as he looked towards her.

"Yes, Tori?" Beck finally asked through semi gritted teeth.

If Tori noticed the frustration in Beck's voice, she made no comment but instead wailed, "I just can't believe how popular Jade is. I mean, I thought everyone was terrified of her. How come she has all the hot guys chasing after her?"

"People always like what they can't have." Robbie offered, glancing up from his screen. Beck frowned deeply at his words.

Beck was an excellent actor, at least that was what he'd always been told. Hence, after his break up with Jade people were surprised to see how easily Beck seemed to readjust to single life. No one suspected that he missed Jade. Well, Andre seemed to shoot him knowing looks every time Beck would casually ask where Jade was at lunch or after school when the gang was hanging out without her, but besides that, people thought Beck was well and truly over his ex. How little they knew.

Beck had been an internal mess without Jade. So many times, he would see something obscure or hear something funny and automatically reach for his phone to message her. On the rare occurrence that they ended up seated next to each other in class, Beck felt himself subconsciously move to sling an arm around her shoulder or play with a strand of her hair. There had even been one particularly embarrassing incident when he had caught Jade screaming at Cat for spilling a milkshake on Jade's boots, when he had pulled her tightly to his chest and whispered, "Easy there, babe, I mean Jade. I said Jade."

Just as Beck was cringing at this particular memory, Robbie suddenly called,

"Whoa, look what that Ruben kid just posted."

It was apparent that Robbie had been stalking Ruben's slap page, probably trying to work out who exactly this senior was. Every eye fell to the video at the top of Ruben's page, however, where a large title read; "HOLLYWOOD ARTS HOTTEST COUPLE."

"Maybe we shouldn't watch this. Ignorance is bliss." Muttered Andre, who had left the piano to see what all the commotion was about. Andre's nervousness was enough provocation for Beck who ignored Tori's protest as he immediately touched the play button.

The screen opened with a motorbike pulling into a driveway with two black clad individuals seated confidently on top of it. There was a guy at the front wearing only a short sleeve tank and a female who had her arms wrapped around the man's waist seated behind him.

First, the buff man slides off the bike. Beck notices the large skull tattoo on his bicep and cringes. Mystery man then slips off his helmet and causally flings it on the seat behind him, revealing the smirking face of Jason Norved. Beck scorns in jealously at Jason's flawless hair (how come Beck always seemed to get helmet hair after riding a bike?), but he feels slightly better when he notices Robbie self-consciously running his own fingers through his curly mane.

Jason then slips on a pair of dark glasses before slinging an arm around the black-clad girl who had just gotten off the bike. The lady's curves were extremely definable through her ripped tights and extremely tight fitting low V-neck black top. She was wearing an oversized leather jacket that assumedly belonged to Jason, and as she removed her helmet too, both Andre and Beck's moth simultaneously dropped open in shock.

It was Jade West, but there was something notably different about her.

Perhaps it was the air of confidence that oozed off her as the couple strutted up the front driveway into what was presumably Ruben's house.

"That better not be a camera, Peters." Threatened the distinct voice of Jade.

"You guys are fricken hot." Muttered Ruben from behind the camera. "Damn you look good together."

"Don't be creepy, Ruben" Scolded Jason, but as he held the door open for Jade to enter before him, he shot a quick wink towards the camera.

With that, the screen turned black as the video came to an end.

Once again Tori let out a loud sigh, "Always the hot guys." She mumbled angrily.

* * *

 **Please remember to review, especially if you're favouriting/following this story. Really makes my day.**


	2. Part 2

Beck had no idea what compelled him to do such an outrageously creepy thing, but somehow, he found himself in front of Jade's house much later that night.

He felt his heart tighten as he observed the motorbike in Jade's driveway. He supposed it made sense that Jason drove her home, but it was now past midnight. There was no reason for him to loiter at Jade's house.

"I'll stay until I see Jason leave." Beck thinks to himself determinedly, perching between some shrubs. But after 15 minutes of waiting and no sign of Jason emerging, Beck was too restless to stay hidden.

Quietly, he tried to manoeuvre towards the porch window at the side of Jade's house. He was hoping that they would be in the kitchen as this was where Jade generally entertained guests (she had once explained to Beck that this was due to easy access to kitchen knives and coffee). He only prayed that he would spot Jason and Jade there and that they wouldn't be somewhere else in the house… like in her bedroom.

Unfortunately, Jade and Jason were not there. In fact, the kitchen light was off, as was the hallway light, and for a sickening second Beck had to consider the fact that perhaps Jason was sleeping over. Beck felt his chest tighten woefully as he slouched down in the West's shrubs. Lost in his own dismay, Beck nearly jumped out of his skin when suddenly a voice sniggered from behind him.

"Do you always stalk your exes like this, Oliver?"

With dread pulsing through his veins, Beck turned around only to look up at the amused expression of Jason Norved.

"Shut up." Beck snarled, straightening up instantly. "I'm here to talk to Jade."

In all honesty, Beck had no intention of actually going to speak with Jade. He just wanted to feel somewhat closer to her. But alas, the humiliation of being caught scrounging around in his ex's shrubbery was enough provocation for him to find the courage to go up to her door and raise a finger to the doorbell.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Jason called breezily, making Beck freeze just as he went to push the buzzer.

For lack of better judgment, Beck turned and asked, "And why shouldn't I?"

"Because, Jade has assigned me a mission which I intend to take very seriously."

"What's that?" Beck challenged.

"To destroy you."

It was so dramatic that Beck couldn't help but let out a condescending laugh.

"Yeah, alright." He mocked, scoffing as he rung Jade's doorbell. Jason only snickered in response, raising his hands in mock surrender.

It didn't take long for the door to swing home, revealing a very frazzled Jade who to Beck's aghast was only dressed in an oversized Beatles t-shirt.

"Did you forget something Jase-BECK?" She shrieked, her eyes widening in shock as Beck tried not to ogle her long legs. Jade's gaze finally fell on Jason who had a mischievous grin on his face. Before either Beck or Jade could even register what was about to happen, Jason elbowed Beck to the side and leaned down to plant a chaste kiss on Jade's lips.

"This dumbass wants to talk with you. I'll see you tomorrow, babe." Jason murmured against her lips.

Beck's eyes widened in horror as he took a step back appalled. Hadn't Jade just met this guy? Was Ruben correct, were they a couple?

Beck's fears were eased ever so slightly when Jade seemed to get over her initial shock and began screeching, "OH YOU BETTER RUN NORVED. YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT, ASSHOLE."

But Jason was already sniggering as he ran to his motorbike.

"Um, Jade." Beck began again meekly.

"What?" She snapped. "Oh right, what are you doing here, Beck?" She questioned.

"I… well… I just wanted to see if you were free on Friday night."

Jade stared at him with her mouth slightly agape.

"Excuse me?" She seethed.

"Well… Tori's having some people round," Beck improvised wildly, "and I was thinking…"

"No. Not interested." Jade snapped.

"Oh… okay. I'll see you at school then." Beck stammered awkwardly, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

Jade peered at him fixedly, tilting her head ever so slightly to the side. She knew Beck like the back of her hand and she could tell something was off.

"Wait!" She cried, halting him in his tracks as Beck turned to leave. "Was that it? Don't you have anything else you want to say to me? You wouldn't seriously come to my house at 12:20am just to ask me to come play cards with you and the loser squad?"

Jade's sure Beck will reprimand her for referring to their "friends" that way, which is why she's caught off guard (not for the first time that night) when Beck's shoulders sag and timidly he mumbles,

"I just wanted to say sorry. Sorry for how we ended things."

Jade feels a momentarily burst off affection as she observed Beck's sombre eyes, but her anger boils over and quickly replaces it as she points out,

" _We_ did not end anything. _You_ ended us, Beck." She scorned viciously. Her nails were digging so deeply into her palms that she could feel specks of blood beginning to appear.

Beck looked like he'd been slapped in the face, but ashamedly (and rather reluctantly), he nodded at the truth of her words.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Why? Why did you do it?" she bit out quietly, unable to restrain herself from asking.

Beck gazed at her soberly, finally murmuring, "The thought of opening the door and immediately going back to fighting… I just couldn't do it, Jade. I was so tired." He looks down dejectedly but watches Jade in his peripheral vision.

Jade bites her lip, a sure sign that she's insecure about something. If they were dating, Beck would have kissed her instantly, but instead he has to restrain himself when she whispers, "Did you ever even love me, Beck?"

"How can you ask that?" Beck yells, his mind buzzing. Three years they had spent together. Three years she was his world. Just because she's moved on with these two new Seniors doesn't mean Beck has.

"I know you tried to kiss Tori." She snaps.

Oh.

"Jade… that…it wasn't…Tori doesn't mean anything to me. I mean… not in a romantic sense." Beck begins to explain.

Jade laughed dryly. "You practically begged her."

Beck's eyes widened in confusion. How did she even find out about it?

"I saw everything. Cat left her webcam on." Jade explains, revealing once again her uncanny ability to read his mind.

"Jade, I was trying to forget you. Don't you get it? I can't get you out of my head, and I thought… well, Tori is almost the exact opposite of you… I thought that maybe with her I could forget you."

"You're an ass." Jade hisses, but after a pause she continues, "But I do get it. That's probably why I kissed Moose."

"What?" Beck gasps, actually staggering backward as if he was in physical pain.

"Though, admittedly, Jason is a far better kisser than him." Jade hums absentmindedly, oblivious to Beck's horror.

"That's not funny, Jade." Beck gripes. His head was swimming with unanswered questions, but looking at Jade who stood apprehensively before him with her makeup-less face, her hair done up in a loose bun and her thin fingers twisting together uneasily as she looked down lost in thought, Beck couldn't bring himself to ask any.

Instead, he took a step closer to her so they were only inches apart. Jade could feel her breath hitch in her throat as she looked up into his familiar brown eyes. This was the closest they had been in almost nine months.

"Did it work? Are you over me?" He asked in a quiet voice.

Jade stared defiantly into Beck's eyes, their gaze only broken when she notices Beck glimpse to the lone ring that hung on a loose string around her neck. Subconsciously he reached towards it, only stopping himself when he heard Jade let out a small gasp.

Jade's eyes had glistened over and it was clear that she was lost in thought.

In fact, the moment that Beck had reached for her necklace, immediately Jade's mind had flashed back to the brainstorming concept meeting with Ruben and Jason earlier that afternoon.

They had just taken a break when Jason had suddenly reached for the ring necklace.

"Don't touch." Jade had yelled, yanking the chain from his grasp.

Jason raised his eyebrows sceptically. "Please don't tell me you're wearing a piece of jewellery that your ex gave you?"

"Shut up. So what if I am?" Jade chided, a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks as she hastily tucked the ring safely away under her top.

"Oh, Babe, you're better than that." Scoffed Ruben.

"I said shut up." Jade snipped through gritted teeth. "Look, leave it. I wasted three years of my life on him. I can't just forget about him that easily." She snapped defensively, holding a protective hand over the ring though it was covered.

Jason sighed at her sadly, then muttered,

"I still think you're dumb for moping over him, but if it's any consolation, he's still clearly head over heels for you."

"He dumped me, Jason. He told me and half of Northridge that he was not happy with our relationship."

"Well, we all know actors are such drama queens." Ruben sighed pointedly. "Look, Jade, even if he _thought_ he was done with you, the way he was shooting daggers at us when we approached you is a pretty clear indication that he still has feelings for you."

"Doubt it." Jade shrugged.

"Well… promise me one thing, Jade." Jason said seriously, bending down to stare her dead on in the eyes, "When that idiot comes grovelling back to you for forgiveness, and believe me, he will, I don't want you letting him off easy."

"Jason's right." Ruben agreed. "Trust me, if you two don't sort out yourselves first and work out if you really are prepared to make the sacrifices that come with being in a serious relationship, you'll end up in this exact situation again."

"Yeah, okay, _thanks_ Dr Phil." Jade retorts, but Jason's fixated his piercing eyes on her again and numbly she feels herself relenting. Letting out a vicious snarl she yells,

"Fine. I promise that in the highly unlikely event that Oliver realises that I'm a fricken QUEEN and comes back to me, I won't let him off easy."

That has pleased the boys. Jade's smirks almost fondly as she remembers Ruben's hasty agreement that she was indeed Hollywood Arts royalty. Ha, and everyone in her year group thought that _Tori_ was the prized princess of the school.

Jade's daydream is distracted by Beck's worried voice as he calls,

"You still with me Jade?"

"What? Oh. Right. You want to know if I'm over you?" Jade blinks, returning to the present.

Her own eyes move to glance at Beck's chest. To her relief, his own matching ring is rested proudly on top of one of his many stupid plaid shirts (well… the shirts aren't that stupid. In fact, Jade has about seven of them hidden away in her drawers, but she's still quite mad at Beck so by default she thinks he looks ridiculous).

"I guess that's for me to know and you to find out." Jade says, and she knows that even if she's half undressed and doesn't have a thick layer of mascara on to add to her dark aura, she still looks pretty intimidating.

Beck sighed. "I guess that's fair. Jade, can we be friends at least? I don't think I can keep up this act where we barely acknowledge each other."

"I guess we can try, probably won't work, but we can try." Jade finally relented, her stiff resolve melting as she considered Beck's pleading eyes. "Now, _pal_ , it's late. I'm going to bed. Get off my front porch."

And as she briskly slammed the door in his face, Beck's feels the first genuine smile appearing on his face for the first time in weeks.

* * *

Though Jade had agreed to a friendship pact with Beck, she still made a point of avoiding him. She threw herself into the photo shoot with Ruben and Jason, and over the next week she hardly saw her group of friends. This had caused Beck much dismay, particularly as the school had announced the date for the upcoming showcase and he had wanted to ask Jade to go with him. As his _friend_ of course.

By the time Friday had rolled around Beck was noticeably sulking as he stood with Robbie, Cat, Andre and Tori who were discussing the upcoming school event. Tori's frantic rant about what she should perform was abruptly cut short when a classroom door slammed open and Ruben emerged clutching a tripod and camera in one arm and a box of paint in the other.

"Hi, Ruben." Cat giggled, waving in the direction of the handsome blonde who wore a wide grin as he approached.

"Hey, it's Jade's entourage." He laughed, "I'd love to stay and chat, you guys, but I'm just prepping for the photoshoot this afternoon."

"Oh wow." Tori gushed, "I can't wait to see the final work."

"You're more than welcome to pop by." Ruben shrugged. "Honestly, perhaps you could try and pry Jade and Jason apart, those two love birds are even more insufferable teamed up then apart. I think I might drown in the ocean of sarcasm those two generate."

Tori and Cat had laughed, Beck only frowned.

After Ruben bid them farewell, Tori immediately turned to her friends and gushed,

"I'd love to see the behind the scenes working of a shoot. Let's meet after school."

Everyone agreed (Beck a little resentfully), minus Cat who was taking her brother to a "Special Doctor."

So that afternoon, the group found themselves in a rather unfamiliar part of Hollywood Arts as they timidly walked into a photo studio set up for the student body.

The sight that met their eyes was enough for all four of them (five if you include Rex) to come to a grinding halt.

There was Jade, looking like a forest goddess, standing in the middle of the room. They had placed extensions in Jade's jet black hair so that now her thick locks tumbled down to just above her waist. This turned out to be a good thing, because minus the body paint of green vines and leaves, and the thin pair of beige coloured bottoms, Jade was completely nude. If her hair hadn't been covering her front, she would have been completely exposed, something immediately noticed by each individual staring in shock before her.

Robbie gasped, then turned around and bolted out of the room, Rex's voice could be heard yelling, "GO BACK, YOU MORON. WHEN WILL YOU EVER GET TO SEE BREASTS LIKE THAT AGAIN?"

Andre whistled, which caused Jade to raise her eyebrows and Beck to thump him on the head.

"Far out. Artistic purposes my ass." Beck grunted, his own eyes hungrily scanning over her body.

"Nope. We're not doing this." Jason called out, suddenly appearing next to Jade, his own body clad in similar body paint. He too only wore a small pair of shorts that left very little to the imagination. Tori blushed madly and hastily averted her eyes.

"Get the hell out, we're in the middle of a shoot." He dawdled, but was only looking at Beck whose gaze seemed to be fixated on Jade's body.

"Ruben said we could come." Beck explained, still only facing Jade who was fighting off a smirk as she noticed the effect she was having on her ex. Not that she really needed it, but it was a much-appreciated confidence boost.

"And I'm telling you to leave." Jason pointed coldly. Raising a pierced eyebrow coolly, he coyly wrapped an arm around Jade's waist and pulled her to close to his side. Beck was pleased when she rapidly elbowed him in the stomach.

"Hey now, models are meant to be seen not heard?" Winked Ruben, approaching cheerily to see what was causing all the commotion.

"Do you want to deck him, or should I?" Jason asked Jade.

"Such a gentleman." Jade teased, patting his cheek lightly. "Come on, Ruben, hurry up with this body paint. I'm about to scratch my skin off."

"We'll see you after." Tori called. "Good luck guys."

And with those words, she grabbed Andre who also seemed to be quite mesmerised by the duo and dragged him to the exit. Tori glanced over her shoulder to check if Beck had turned to leave, only to find that he remained motionless as he stood there rebelliously. His expression was unreadable, but he looked at Jade with intense eyes.

"Got a problem, Oliver?" Jason challenged.

Jade tilted her own head in intrigue.

"No." Beck finally sighed. "You look gorgeous, Jade. As usual. Take care of her, Ruben."

Jason smirked lightly and gently pulled Jade away before she could think of a response. When they were out of earshot, Ruben beamed at him

"You're actually adorable, Beck." Ruben laughed. "You know, I might just go back to rooting for you and Jade to end up endgame. Though currently, the poll has Jason in the lead."

"The what?" Asked Andre from the doorframe.

Pulling out his pear-phone, Ruben scrolled to the top of his Slap page where to the group's horror, there was a large photo of Jason and Beck with a scowling Jade cropped into a love heart in the middle of the picture. A large header read: Beck & Jade v. Jason & Jade. Which couple wins?

Underneath there was a poll, currently showing that 76% of the Hollywood Arts student population thought Jade and Jason were a cuter couple. Beck clenched his teeth angrily, scrolling down the page to view some of the comments.

 **Sinjin** : Why isn't Sinjin an option? Team SADE. Jade… I love your teeth. Please date me.

 **Trina** : Team Jason, if that means Beck will be my boyfriend instead. Actually, Jason's pretty hot. I don't care who Jade gets with, as long as the loser brings me flowers.

 **Jason** : Why is there even a poll? Jade's my girl. Obviously.

 **Jade** : I will end all of you.

"But this is a joke right." Tori affirmed, glancing over at Beck who had gone deadly silent. "They're not actually dating."

Ruben smiled secretively, "Between you and me, sweetling, I'd say they're getting pretty serious."

"Really?" Tori gasped.

"Yep, pretty soon they might even be on a first name basis" he laughed, leaving the group to ponder his words in puzzlement.

* * *

Beck's not a stalker. Really, he's not. He had been drinking his lemonade, talking to Andre (well rather, Andre had been talking _at_ him. Beck was too preoccupied with a truly horrific sight to pay him any attention), when his gaze was once more caught by his astounding Ex.

Jade was sandwiched comfortably between the two senior boys against her locker. Ruben was swiping through photos presumably from their photoshoot from the prior afternoon.

"Delete that one." Jade grunted, looking at one particular picture with great dislike.

"What? Why. I love this one?" Ruben pouted.

"No, my chin is angled weird."

"Yes, dear lord, I'm sure the angle of your chin compromises the total artistic integrity of this image." Jason mocked, but swiped to the right anyway.

"Oh, I like this one." He mischievously smirked, his eyes lighting up in apparent joy.

"Dude, my whole boob is out!"

"Send that to me later, Ruben."

Ruben laughed loudly as Jade smacked Jason behind the head and then lunged for the pear-pad, frantically trying to delete the image.

"You're so immature. I hope a piano falls on you." She grunts, once all evidence of her "wardrobe malfunction" has been removed from existence.

"Am not." As an afterthought, Jason suddenly declared, "I'm going to give you noogies."

"You are not."

"Brace yourself."

The sequential squeals of laughter and protest that soon filled the corridor felt like a stab to Beck's heart. Unintentionally, the can in Beck's hand exploded as his grip mercilessly tightened, leaking lemonade onto the ground.

Andre whistled slowly.

"Who would've thought we'd live to see the day that Beck Oliver became jealous."

"Shut it, Andre. I'm not jealous." Beck spat, then looking at Andre's amused face he continued, "That was _our_ thing."

"Uh-huh. Sure sounds like you're not jealous."

"How can she just let him touch her like that?" Beck growled.

You mean the way you use to? Beck, just go tell her how you feel." Andre sighed, rolling his eyes in a very Jade like manner.

"She's clearly over me."

"Who's over you?" A light voice asked. It was Cat, wearing a shirt so fluorescently pink that Andre had to blink a few times so his eyes could adjust. Beck, on the other hand, couldn't seem to pry his gaze away from Jade who was now seated on Ruben's lap who had one arm wrapped around her protectively (he had just rescued her from Jason's tight clutches), and her legs were resting on top of Jason's comfortably.

"What are you looking at?" Cat giggled, following Beck's stare and giggling some more. "Oh, Jade and Jason. Aren't they cute together? Not as cute as BADE though."

"Bade?" Andre asked.

"Yeah, Beck and Jade. It's their ship name." Cat explains as if it's the most obvious thing in the world, ignoring Andre's perplexed expression at the term "ship." "I voted for you two on Ruben's poll."

"Thanks, Cat." Beck mumbled, his stare unshifting, "But I don't think a poll is going to have any impact on who she has feelings for, and at the point, it's pretty clear that she only has eyes for that Jason guy."

"Nuh-uh. Jason's too much like her. You two balance each other out." After a moment's thought, Cat continued, "Like lemonade, you know. Jade's a bit bitter and sour, and you're so sweet so together you're the perfect mix. You two bring out the best in each other." She finished off with a wide smile.

Beck had never thought of it like that, but he guessed Cat had a point. The profoundness of her words was enough for Beck to finally look at his two friends with a thoughtful expression.

Andre was sniggering as he looked down at the spilt liquid at Beck's feet, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"I'm with Cat on this one." Andre chortled.

Beck couldn't help the small grin that crept onto his own face. Well, when life hands you lemons, you go make Jade West your girlfriend.

* * *

After school, Beck stood determinedly in front of Jade's locker. Actually, he had been there for over two hours. Robbie had mentioned something about Jade helping paint a set in the black box theatre, and that information alone had stumped Beck for a good thirty minutes. Since when did Jade help with set design?

He considered the fact that Jade had been notably absent for the last few months, but he assumed she was cooped up with Cat somewhere moping the same way he was, not out and about being Hollywood Art's number one socialite. Perhaps he didn't know Jade as well as he thought he did.

Beck was resolute though. He vowed that when he asked Jade out, he would take the time to properly appreciate her and notice all of quirks. He could no longer deny the fact that he had been too complacent with their relationship. Beck knew he was guilty of not listening to her properly, he had just been tired of always having her screaming everything.

"Still creeping on my girl, Oliver?" Jason smirked, appearing behind Beck. He grinned in pleasure when he saw Beck tense angrily at his words. He was breaking robot man one chink at a time.

"She is not _your_ girl." Snapped Beck, turning to face the senior.

"Yeah, whatever." Jason sniggered. "At least she's not yours anymore."

Beck had to take a deep breath to calm himself. "Jade's her own person." He seethed.

To Beck's surprise, Jason actually lets out a barking laugh.

"Now that is something we can agree on." Jason's cackle turns to a sneer as he coolly asks, "Then explain to me why you were constantly trying to control her?"

"I wasn't!" Beck began to protest.

"No. You wanted to change her, mold her into a prize that you could dangle around, showing the world that you had power over the untameable Jade West. If you wanted a sweet, patient trophy, you should have dated that Vega chick. Jade's like fire, you can't control her. You have to appreciate her for the beauty and terror that she is."

"Your analogies are lame." Beck sulked.

"Oh well." Jason shrugged. "Now if you don't mind, I need to go beat up some band geeks who I overheard conspiring to ask Jade to the school showcase. No one makes a move on my girl."

"SHE'S NOT YOUR GIRL!" Beck hollered, but Jason was already strutting away, laughing loudly as he departed.

Beck was so busy fuming that he didn't even notice when Jade had appeared. She had to clear her throat loudly before he spun to face her.

"Jade." He gulped, "Hey."

"Can I help you?" She queried sarcastically.

"Hey, remember our friendship pact." Beck chided her gently causing Jade to roll her eyes.

"Sorry. Just in a bad mood. Another idiot asked me to the school showcase. Moron tried to butter me up with flowers. I hate flowers." She seethed.

"I know." Beck assured, trying to ignore his frustration at the news that Jade was being sought after by so many males. "Jade, can we talk?"

"What are we doing right now?" Jade hollered, throwing her arms up dramatically. Beck couldn't help but grin at her goofily. He had forgotten how theatrical she would become around him.

"I mean in the Janitor's closet. Alone." Beck sighed as he looked at the crowd of musicians camped out on the steps. Though school was over, people at Hollywood Arts never seemed to leave.

Jade pretended to groan but gestured for Beck to follow her into the small cupboard.

"So, what's up your butt?" Jade scowled, "We can't be long. Cat, Ruben and Jason are waiting for me. We're going out for frozen yogurt." She explains, watching Beck who immediately slumped sadly.

"It's just…. Why did you never tell me that half the male population drooled over you?" Beck asked, unable to help himself.

"I never cared for any of them, did I?" Jade shrugged. "Besides, I knew how much it sucked when you flaunted the girls who swooned over you in my face. I'm not an ass, unlike you."

"I didn't flaunt them." Beck protested.

"Fine, but you never tried to stop it either. Anyway, what's it to you? We're over."

Beck looked so helpless that Jade felt a slight tug in her chest that prevented her from strutting away. She was expecting him to deny his actions or start spitting out he's usual excuses such as;

"We're just friends. You need to trust me more. Jade, don't be ridiculous, she was not flirting with me."

Which is why she's startled when Beck faintly says,

"I'm sorry. It sucks to be on this side of the fence. I didn't realise how much I was hurting you. And now that stupid Jason guy keeps rubbing it in that you love him."

"I do not love him." Jade almost laughed. "What would even give you such an idea?"

"The video… and the kiss… and the way he holds you. Ruben said you were getting really close."

I think those two are taking their mission to destroy you a little too seriously." Jade grunted. "Honestly, Beck, do you not know me at all?"

Beck looked at her perplexed.

Huffing, Jade continued, "If I wanted to date someone who was like me then I'd marry myself. I'm fucking amazing."

Beck laughs lightly, nodding in agreement. Jade smirks and continues,

"I love you, Beck, and God knows why. You're the most aggravating person I know, even more than Vega. You're always the good guy, always there for your friends. You're fricken generous and patient and friendly and that makes me want to cut you in half. Do you think I like being attracted to you? You're the epitome of everything I can't stand in a human, and yet you're the only person I want to be with."

"You, you love me." Beck beamed, reaching for Jade's hands.

"Is that seriously what you're focusing on?" Jade groaned with a roll of her eyes, but allowed Beck to inch closer to her.

"I love you too, Jade. And you have no idea how much I've missed you." Beck breathes

He had been dreaming of this for months. He felt ecstatic as he cupped Jade's face. Slowly he closed his eyes as he leant his head forward, ready to catch her sweet lips with his own, which was why when his lips ended up pressed against cool metal he jumped in shock.

Opening his eyes, he realised that Jade had covered her lips with a heavily ringed hand.

"Nuh-uh, Kid. You're going to have to work a bit harder than that to get me back. I've already promised Jason and Ruben that I wouldn't forgive you so easily. I love you, Beck, but you don't know me. Come find me when you've figured who I am and who you are."

A million protests ran through Beck's mind, and he pouted woefully as he clasped Jade's hand in his own. He studied Jade's serious expression and finally his shoulders sagged as he mumbled,

"Fine."

Jade smiled sadly up at him, giving his hand a gentle squeeze for good measure.

"But at least do me a favour, Jade, and keep away from Jason for a while."

"NO CAN DO, OLIVER." A voice suddenly yelled from outside the cupboard. "Jade's already agreed to go with me to the showcase next week."

Groaning, Jade opened the door only for Ruben, Jason and Cat to topple in, all giggling.

"And what are you three doing?" Jade challenged.

"Just making sure you stand your ground, kiddo." Jason assured, "Can't let lover boy off that easily."

"Ture. Come on dorks, you guys can buy me some frozen yogurt now."

And with that, Ruben linked one arm in Jade's and Jason the other, and together they strutted away.

"You okay, Beck?" Cat asked gently in concern.

Beck paused to think about his response. Jade was right, perhaps. She clearly seemed to want to take their relationship seriously (or 'possible relationship,' rather). Sure, he wishes he had never allowed her to walk away in the first place, dejected he notes that it could have been him on Friday night spinning Jade around in his arms, but all in all, he guesses it doesn't matter.

Jade still loved him, and if her love was anything like his, he knew it wouldn't take long to win her over.

"Yeah Cat, I am." Beck concedes, lightly tugging at the ring around his neck. Grinning, Beck began to plan his next course of action. Looks like he was part of the Jade Quest too.

 **End.**

* * *

 **Pretty please with ice cream and a cherry on top leave me a review. Let me know what you thought of the fic. I had fun writing it, and though this is the end, I'm tempted to write up a few one-shots exploring the dynamic between Beck, Jade,** Jason **and Ruben.**

 **Also, please go check out my other fan-fic "Fighting for her affection" (major BADE scenes coming up soon), and keep an eye out for some future fics that I'm going to post.**


End file.
